SPDM
by Always Lurking o.O
Summary: Hermione seemed to think that just because they were "non-enemies", it meant she could follow him around Hogwarts all through out their seventh year, trying to convince him to join her stupid society. :::One-shot.


"Draco! Draco, slow down!"

It was Draco's seventh year at Hogwarts. It was, depending on how you looked at it, going pretty well. His grades were superb. He was doing better than ever as the Slytherin Quidditch team's seeker. His friendship with Blaise, Theodore, and Pansy was strong, and the four of them got on well. And then there was Hermione and SPEW.

The exasperated Draco Malfoy turned on his heel to face the bushy-haired muggleborn treading along behind him.

"What now?"

"You know perfectly well! Why haven't you joined SPEW yet?"

He sighed.

Him and Hermione were...not "friends", but...they definitely weren't enemies, either, not anymore.

"I know you've changed." She had told him. "If only just a bit. We've all changed. None of are the same now...a war like that changes people."

So, while eventually they would have to talk, and decide just what exactly they were to each other (Draco inwardly groaned at the prospect), right now there was just a mutual, somewhat unspoken agreement that they were "non-enemies".

Unfortunately, miss Granger seemed to think that just because they were "non-enemies", it meant she could follow him around Hogwarts all through out their seventh year, trying to convince him to join her stupid society.

"Can't you forget about _spew_ for one breathing moment?"

"No, I cannot, not until the house elves have rights!" Hermione answered him, equally exasperated.

Honestly, Malf...Draco was too self absorbed for his own good. This was important! It'd be good for him, doing something for others for once! Show the world the new and improved Draco Malfoy, so they could all realize just how different he was now.

Hermione was adamant—she would not give up. Even if it took her the remainder of her existence to convince (or, if absolutely necessary, confound...as a last resort, of course) Draco to join _spew_. Er, S-P-E-W. And not just for herself, or the house elves, but Draco himself!

Draco figured she was thinking something like that. This would be one long existence if he didn't do something. After all, Granger was pretty stubborn.

"Please, I _do_ have my reasons for not joining."

Hermione snorted. "Oh, I'm_ sure_ you do, but I doubt they're really that solid. List one!"

Draco made a face. "Well...fine! I don't...I don't have a knut. Or a sickle...or a galleon!"

"Oh, really? That's odd, because I seem to remember you won a bet with Blaise just this morning, and as there isn't anything you could have spent it on, you should have five sickles on your person right now."

"Well...wait, have you been _following me_?"

"Of course. I had to get you to join, didn't I? And it's beside the point, anyway."

The blonde's eye twitched. Honestly, the girl was starting to take this too far.

"And anyway, you could always join another time, it doesn't matter if you don't have the money right now. Give me another reason."

Why did he put up with this girl? She was insane. But whatever the reason, she was expecting an answer.

"_Well_," Sigh. "Maybe it's because _you_ never support me in _my_ society? Did you think about _that_?"

Now Hermione's face was starting to get red, and her hands raised themselves to tangle violently in her hair.

"_What_ society? The society of pigheadedness?"

"_No_." Draco rose his nose in the air. "S-P-D-M."

Why did she put up with this boy? He was ridiculous! She had half a mind to just give up, but instead decided to play along.

"The Society for the Promotion of Draco Malfoy, I gather?" She drawled in a bored tone.

"Why, yes, that is precisely it. You truly are clever, aren't you Hermione?"

He smiled. And kept smiling. He looked quite expectant. Insultingly so, actually.

"Well? A truce is in order, I believe."

Hermione quickly decided not to slap him. Though that had been funny in third year, they weren't children anymore. At least, she wasn't.

"Oh, fine!" She snapped, conjuring up three buttons on the spot. One for her—it read, "S-P-D-M," and two for Draco; one matching her SPDM one, and one for SPEW.

"There, I joined your society. You might want to go recruit some other members now."

He smirked.

"No...we should be the only members. A society as great as this shouldn't be too crowded. What do you say?"

"Fine, whatever. Now excuse me, I need to go get more people to join SPEW."

"Good luck with that."

They departed, both pleased—Draco because Hermione would now finally stop bothering him (about this, at least), and Hermione because she wouldn't have to confound anyone today.

And, who knows, maybe SPDM would be a good project for her, after all.

* * *

_**A/N:** I've been wanting to redo this for a while. I really like this version better. =)_


End file.
